bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Potato Knishes
Potato Knishes is the the 25th episode of the 8th season of ''Bee Shrek Test in the House: Layers Away. ''In this episode, Little King John makes his final and most terrifying appearance. Plot Summary Fllowing the death of Sundowner in the previous episode, Little King John announces to the Big Five his plan to imprison the entire population of the world in a potato knish-fueled dream realm, where as long as their brains still worked, there would be an infinite number of paralel dream universes created until they turned into centipedes themselves. Our heroes set off to the world of Minecraft to stop the Little King before his plan came into fruition. When they arrived at the castle, they were attacked by a very large centipede . Cory and Johnny dodged the centipede's flaming breath attack and Shrek layerpunched it in the eye, killing it. Their valiant efforts were in vain, so Shrek, Johnny, Cory, Barry, and Paul Blart were all sent to the Little King's Hell. Inside the dream realm, all the cast members are living out their perfect lives until David Bowie appears and snaps Shrek out of it, reminding him that he still has to stop John. Shrek and David Bowie begin to rally the rest of the heroes with a heroic speech, which causes everyone to begin producing swag energy. When the swag hit its peak, it condensed into a solid form, the Tengen Oppa Gangnam Lagann, a universe-sized version of Korean pop artist PSY. Little King John immediately transformed into his final form to combat the newly-formed mecha. The Big Five took the pilot's seats inside their own mecha. The two colossi began to exchange blows, all while John was ranting about how everything they had ever done was worthless and how they would die forgotten, and began to launch flaming galactic centipedes at them. The galactic PSY narrowly avoided it, and a onion made of stars was shot at John. When it hit, he was paralyzed. Johnny then took control and rushed in, but Little king John recovered before they could reach him and turned the Mecha's space sword into a centipede. They dropped the hideous galactic centipede and, avoided more magical blasts and fired another onion into Little King John's head. Paralyzed again, the entire cast shouts "Our layer is the layer that creates the heavens! Just who the shrek do you think we are?" as the Tengen Oppa Gangnam Lagann prepared its ultimate attack, the giga drill layer and thrusts it into the Little King's head, killing him and turning all the centipedes back into people. David Bowie appears out of thin air, and seals the spirit of Little King John in his codpiece. David Bowie then warns everyone that as the little king was just killed, the world of Minecraft will be destroyed. The cast hightails it out of the land, but most of the civilian poupulation is left behind and is wiped from existance. In the last scene of the episode, everything is right in the world and Shrek finally confesses his love to Armin and they marry. Trivia *This episode is probably the final appearance of Little King John. However, Litte King John's "Potato Knishes" song plays in the credits, followed by an evil laugh, implying that he may one day escape from David Bowie's area. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8